Silver Lining
by ChangeOfWings
Summary: In a normal- Did I just say that? When Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are being stalked by appearances of resemblances of themselves, and are changing by the day, and someone is out to kill them just for being acquainted to Seto, what could stop this madness? Murder? Running away? Or maybe... Love? Y/Y M/M R/B S/J - First FanFic - T for Laungage
1. Chapter 1

**You don't have to read the Bolded part. It's just random crud. Real story below.**

**Well, One day there was a girl named DD. (I'm not misspelling it. And it's not my real name :P) And a transgender soulless fish named Pablo who, when smiles, puppies die. And a crazy evil writer/duelist named Wings. /Growling/ Oh yeah, and the good part of the evil overlord Dracos who is bent on killing everything but his daughter, DD.**

**DD: /_searching for sexy pictures of Yami on Google_/ What wings?! /_gets hit with book on head_/ AGH!**

**Wings: GO. TO. WORD. .**

**Pablo: /_stares at wings_/**

**DD: FINE! /_looks at Pablo's eyes and turns quickly_/ Here!**

**Wings: /_hits DD with book, looks at Pablo and screams_/**

**Pablo: ….. /_smiles_/**

**RandomPuppy#1: /_dies_/**

**DD: /_K.O_/**

**Wings: /_INSTAKILL!_/ YESH! /_turns to laptop and starts to write_/ And for the name…. Hmmm…. Silver lining. It will go like this….**

**Dracos: /Sighs/ You really need some new friends...**

* * *

Running a hand through his hair, he let a distressed sigh leave his tightly drawn lips. The bright screen in front of him darkened as it was turned off. Leaning back in his chair, he thought his current situation through. He was in deep shit. No going back now.

As he sat up to stretch from hours on the computer, he mused the idea of running to a new country and changing his name- again. But what fun would that be when he was certain this would work? The risks were high if it didn't- but he knew his plan would work, he didn't have the luxury of it not.

Looking around the underground basement of a room, he wondered how long it had been since he cleaned it. Shuffling over to the corner, he flipped on the light, blinking away the daze that came from the sudden onslaught. He went over to his other desk, the collection of elixirs and elements were too numerous to count as he sat down once again.

He was almost there. He had only a few more steps to go…. then it would be his. He was tired of it all, being only a bug for Kaiba corperation to step on. Soon he would have what was his, and Seto wouldn't be none the wiser and no one would get in his way. Because Seto… Seto would be dead.

**Scene Change**

Setting his head on the desk, his hair toppling over him in a cascade of black, magenta, and blonde, he sighed heavily as the teacher called his name.

"Yugi, since you have the time to rest your head, then you can tell me the answer to number ten on the algebra homework." said with a cruel smirk. Yugi lifted his head, narrowing his eyes to focus on the board. Biting back a groan, he answered the linear equation ruefully. "Is the solution x equals eight?"

The teacher smiled more broadly, a demeaning gleam in her eye. "If you had been paying attention, you would see that it is not eight, but six. Since you need the practice, you can do all of the homework assignment, evens and odds, instead of only the odd questions." Snickering, someone threw a wad of paper his way. "If you seem the need to throw paper at Yugi, Malik, then you can join him. You too Seto, jou, and Ryou. Since you all seem to be finding other ways to spend class time. You can do it after school in the library." The teacher called, setting off some groans.

Yugi winced, looking quickly behind him. Ryou, a small petite boy with stunning doe brown eyes and crisp white pointed hair was shuffling a large book under his desk. Malik, a lightly tanned and blond haired boy, was steaming, his lavender eyes a shade darker pinning Yugi with a you-are-so-dead-after-this look. Darting his eyes to Seto (A tall brown haired boy with icy blue eyes) and Jou (with amber-honey eyes and shaggy blonde hair), he saw the two look at each other with abvious hate and disgust, then set their own means of amusement aside, that being a laptop and a pencil that had a few bite marks on it.

He was in for it. Yugi sighed softly, and looked to the board. The rest of class passed in a blur, as he ignored the rest of the teacher's droning on about equations and how to solve them.

**Time skip**

After the class, Yugi went to the restroom to wash his face. He looked in the mirror, happy no one else was in there with him. He looked at his spiky black hair with magenta tips and blonde bangs that fell around his soft round face, cursing himself for his looks. He was short, and add that with his oddly colored amethyst eyes, he was always called either cute, shrimp, or just plain stupid. Not for the first, or last time, he wished he was just a little taller, and didn't look like some small, pathetic 5th grader.

Turning on the sink to cold, he froze as the lights turned off. "Crap!" He murmured, a rare thing for him to say. But who could blame him, being in the middle of the day, at school, alone, when the lights turned off? Creepy as all of hell. He lifted his head from the cool water of the sink to leave, then froze. Before him in the mirror was himself… yet not himself.

The boy- no, _man _was the same except he seemed taller, and had a certain air to himself, as if he came from better beginnings then a simple game shop and being an orphan. The man's eyes were not amethyst, but a sharp blood red, as were the tips of his hair, instead of a settling magenta.

Yugi slowly backed away, but the man did not mimic his movement as would a normal reflection. Staring in horror, Yugi gaped at the mirror, and then at himself. Nope. Still purple tips of hair, and no sudden growth spurt. Looking up, Yugi saw that the man was staring at Yugi with a blank look that was very intense.

"W-who…. Are you?" Yugi marveled, in fear and in wonder. The man acted as if nothing had been said, but then shaped his lips into a very cocky smirk. He looked Yugi over with a less serious but disturbing gaze full of possessiveness that screamed of _mine_.

"_The glass will fill,_

_The past will change._

_The dark will split,_

_Memories strange._

_The light will shudder,_

_The silver will purge._

_The glass will taint,_

_The night must merge."_

And with that, Yugi fell to the floor in one of the most not-so-grand-moments of his life, in a faint.

**Scene Change**

Muttering something about getting some form of revenge on the dork, Seto walked briskly into the library. His white coat seemed to attract light, making him very noticeable in the room, from the moment he walked in, to the moment he left. He turned to a table in the back corner, and finding a comfortable sitting position, pulled out his laptop. After a few minutes he looked briefly up after checking the time- 4:16. The lame-gang should be here by now.

"Shouldn't be wasting my time here, when no one else seems to think to come." He said briskly, getting up. This was a waste- he had more important things to do, like running a company, for god's sake. The fact he even attended school, was only because of some stupid law about teens under 18 having to do some form of education. The only reason he didn't home school, was that he loved to show up and make everyone in the room know just how out classed they were when he arrived.

He muttered a few more angry words, and headed towards the door. Not even the teacher had showed up. Or Ryou and Yugi. Which was strange, he mused. Usually he wouldn't count on Jou or Malik showing up, they'd be ditching in an effort to do something more stupid and time wasting. While the inseparable duo of Yugi and Ryou would always show up to stuff like this, being the goody-goody's that they were.

Sighing a great deal of stress, he wondered what had gone down. Oh well, none of his buissness. As he passed the bathroom to leave the school, he heard something that sounded close to a groan. Pausing his stride, he listened, hearing it again. _Should I check on it?_ He wondered.

Grabbing the handle, he decided it might be more enticing then going to some scheduled board meeting about a new product that some worker of his had made, even though he already knew about it ahead of time and was ready to put it down for being stupid and fire the man. Walking through the threshold of the boys bathroom, and he realized he couldn't see from the darkness pooling around him.

He turned, his eyes adjusting, his hand groping the wall for the light switch. When he found it, he noticed it was already 'on', and decided to just go in anways seeing as something was definitely wrong here. Taking another step, he suppressed a shudder. It was like the temperature had dropped a good 10 degrees with each step.

He heard another moan, and looked to the floor for the source, seeing a flash of magenta hair. _Oh god, now I get to entertain a small brat for the next few minutes. Maybe I should have just gone to that damned board meeting. _He thought harshly, picking Yugi up and hauling him over his shoulder into the empty school hall. He wasn't surprised to find it was as equally cold, as if the temperature drop was following Yugi.

Setting Yugi down against the wall, he shook the boy. Small eyes fluttered open, as Seto's mouth dropped.

"Huh…. S-seto?" The small boy asked fearfully. Seto just shook his head, and said very calmly, "Yugi, when did you start wearing contacts?" He asked.

Yugi's eyes seemed to widen, as he looked the older boy in the eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked softly, fear in his gaze.

Seto cleared his throat. "One of your eyes is red."

* * *

**DD: /Reading chapter/ Nice chapter, Wings!**

**Wings: /Hits DD again/ SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! /Chases DD around house/**

**Pablo: /Looks at computer and drops it into toilet/ Pablo is _not_ amused.**

**Wings and DD: /Stop and raise books at Pablo/ NOOOOOOO!**

**Pablo:/Sings silent night in best voice ever and smiles/**

**RandomPuppy#2: /Dies/**

**DD and Wings: /Falls to ground screaming/**

**Dracos: /Sighs/ Please excuse any misspelling, or wrong names. This is our /Glare from screaming Wings/ first fanfict. Reviews are cherished!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DD: /Cries in corner/**

**Dracos: /Upset a daughter's tears/ Whats wrong? /Growls/**

**DD: P-Pablo ruined my PC! I can't post any more chapters!**

**Wings: /Scoffs/ Weakling. Hiding behind Daddy. WELL LIVE WITH IT! /Secretly upset that she cant post any more/**

**Pablo: /Sitting in Scottland/ Pablo is going to count down. Pablo says 1...**

**Dracos: /Get's up and heads to Pablo/**

**Pablo: Pablo says 2**

**Dracos: /Sees Pablo/ PABLO! /charges breathing fire/**

**Pablo: /Running/ Pablo says, HAUL ASS!**

**DD: Yay! Go Dracos!**

**Elizabeth(Dd's best friend and sworn ememy of Dracos): ... You know that he tried to kill me, you, your sister and the whole world, right?**

**DD: And?**

**Wings: /Comes in with red stains that look like ketchup/ Here. /Hands DD new CP/**

**DD: /Smiles/ Yay!**

**Pablo: Pablo says, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Elizabeth: Why Scottland anyways?**

**Wings: /Glares/ 'Cause I said so.**

**DD: We own nothing, not even Yu-Gi-Oh /Sadface/ Except for the plot, and Pablo!**

**Pablo: Pablo says, HELP!**

**Dracos: GET BACK HERE YOU TRANSGENDER FISH!**

* * *

Ryou sighed in his current state of depression, watching the clouds being swept by with the chilling wind. The continuous creaking of the swing beneath him was causing another headache to rise beneath his temples. The medication for the constant pains were at home, but the albino teen didn't like taking the large pills for the side effects they caused. The constant depression and craving to give in and feel the stinging copper smell of crimson on his wrists was too tempting when he took the vile prescription.

Ryou shivered even though he was wearing a large light blue sweater that went past his hands and was too wide on the collar, but he didn't mind. He looked at his regular worn light jeans, faded and torn in the knees. He stopped the swing, and stood up ready to go to the library and join Yugi, who had earlier insisted that after a quick stop to the bathroom, he would meet his doe eyed friend out by the swings. That had been about 10 minutes ago, and if Ryou didn't hurry, he'd be late. Besides the fact that he would be late, he was worried. Yugi was always on time, and would never abandon Ryou. The same went for Ryou, who always had Yugi's back.

When Ryou turned to get off the playground, he felt his small sneaker get caught in a mud puddle from yesterday's downpour. He looked down to get his foot uncaught, when he stopped in his tracks. Looking down, he saw an arrogant white-spiky haired albino with dark brown eyes that were almost an empty black. The man in the puddle of mud smiled with a demeaning gleam in his ruthless cold eyes.

Ryou was frozen, captured by those black pools, unable to move as the man opened his mouth into a smile that only seemed more heartless yet at the same time told Ryou that the man was not about to let Ryou out of his sight so easily.

"_The ring will pierce_

_The soft become fierce_

_The dark will inflict,_

_Light pain addict,_

_The light will shudder,_

_The silver will purge._

_The heart will taint,_

_The night must merge."_

Ryou's face turned into a pout as he thought over the words, but as he was thinking it through, he fell to the ground, his face and clothes covered in mud as he passed out.

**Time skip**

Animusa Rygotu slammed his fist on the table, hissing in frustration. The precious mixture infront of him fizzled and popped in the test tube on the old table. He looked again at the litmus paper, lining it next to the score sheet. "Fuck!" He yelled, some of the acidic substance falling from the tube onto his hand, only a drop. A white plume cloud spread from his hand as he cried in pain, shuffling to the wall, his usually glazed eyes wide with pain.

Reaching on the wall, he picked up a first aid kit hanging from a coat rack. He left it there for cases like these, when his temper got him hurt. He took out a small vile hissing in pain, and dropped a few small vile smelling drops of a mixture onto his hand, seeing that his skin had been eaten through. Sitting back down, he rubbed his hand, wrapping it in gaze. Even though he had already started the spell, his plans were far from finished.

A loud droning tone went on, the same note blaring in succession. He took out a cheap cell phone out of his pocket with his good hand and answered the phone angrily. "Who the hell is it?" The man growled, his voice low and husky. It wasn't the kind that made you shiver, but the kind that made you know that the speaker was a drinker and smoker. Yuck.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What have I told you before, Rygotu-boy." The taunting voice of Pegusus came on through the line, and Rygotu hissed.

"I've told you not to call me that." He replied, anger evident in his voice. The light brown hair of his shook slightly as he shook his head. Pegusus was so full of himself. The beep of another line joining their call brought Rygotu out of his throughts.

"I've come for my report, Rygotu." The light and breathy voice of Dartz came on, eager with anticipation. Gods, was that man sick, or atleast, Rygotu thought so. He sighed heavily, knowing what he had to say wouldn't put him into good graces with the two men he needed for his plan to work. Well, he didn't need them, he needed their power, positions, and connections.

"I activated the spell and it's already started-" He stated, looking over some paper reports before being interrupted. "Good. That's great, but why do I hear the doubt in your voice? Surely we came to the right man for our employment?" Dartz's voice was cold and taunting. Rygotu jumped up from his seat in frustration. "I don't know what's happening! Their not even sick, their changing! I don't even know why-" He rushed, angry as he walked over to the bank of monitors above his computer in the low quality basement as he watched his subjects.

"Their better not be anything wrong." Pegusus hissed, his teasing amusement now filled with anger. "If anything else happens, we will replace you. Now, tell us when phase one is completed." With that, the phone was hung-up on the other lines, and Rytogu threw the phone at the wall. "Fuckers! This was my plan! God-damn good for nothing assholes!" He yelled, turning to the mixture on his table once more, his inflicted arm thrumming in pain, as the elixir turned black.

* * *

Malik didn't know what had been more humilliating. The fact that he had gotten into this trouble trouble for skipping detention, or the fact that his crazy lookalike was dragging him in a sack. Or that when looking at himself he noticed that the man was hotter than him and that made him very pissed.

That thought pushed aside, Malik was terrified as he was carried somewhere dark and cold, a feeling that was close to going underwater came over him. He struggled faintly, only earning another heart peircing cackle. "Yes my pretty light. Scream, struggle, it all makes me so happy!" He yelled the last word before dropping Malik to the ground unceremoniously.

Groaning, Malik fought the panic and fear that seemed to claw at him in the darkness around. He got out of the bag and stood, feeling like he was still underwater. He tried to look around, realising he was surrounded in a sea of shadows. Everything was dark and shifting around him, his insane lookalike nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**DD: Cliffy? Really wings? /pouts/**

**Wings: So? SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!**

**Pablo: Pablo says, review to save me from this damned lizard!**

**Draco: You are so dead!**

**DD: /runs holding cp from wings/ Haha!**

**Wings: BITCH!**

**Elizabeth: /sigh/ Please review... /looks at cookies/ hmmm...**


End file.
